


Consigli di stile

by Shireith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Humor, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, The Heroes Make Fun of Ladynoir, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Questa storia, essendo stata ideata mesi fa, non tiene conto del finale della terza stagione, néMangiamorenéMiracle Queen.[Capitolo 1]Ebbe appena finito di pronunciare quelle parole, che Chloé si era già voltata nella sua direzione. «Ladybug!» esclamò nel riconoscerla. Gaia in volto, gettò lo specchio sul sontuoso letto di camera sua e affondò ambe le mani nella chioma bionda, sistemandosi i capelli scompigliati e umidi. Aveva tutto l'aspetto di una che era da poco uscita dalla doccia, pensò Marinette. «Be', che cosa ci fai qui?» la incalzò a parlare, per nulla infastidita della visita inattesa. Parve inasprirsi solo quando Plagg tornò nel suo campo visivo, e indicandolo con l'indice curvato all'insù aggiunse: «E perché quelcosoè con te?»[Capitolo 2]Ladybug aggrottò le sopracciglia scure con evidente scetticismo. Stette ad ascoltare per un po’ Queen Bee e Rena Rouge che si contendevano la sua amicizia, mentre Viperion, Carapace e Ryuko assistevano come spaesati, senza intervenire, insicuri se ridere o astenersi per solidarietà.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Un improbabile trio

Marinette si abbandonò di schiena sulla chaise longue di camera sua, le braccia gettate al cielo in un gesto di teatrale drammaticità. «Il mio armadio fa pena», lamentò.

Tikki scoccò un’occhiata scettica agli indumenti disseminati per tutta la stanza: ben più numerosi dei tanti formaggi che Plagg custodiva con gelosia, non ve n’era forse nemmeno uno che fosse passato di moda – e, anzi, molti erano stati ideati e confezionati da Marinette in persona. «Perché non chiedi aiuto ad Alya?» propose il _kwami_ , sicuro che un suo intervento sarebbe riuscito a placare la fervida immaginazione dell’amica – la quale, nell’ultima mezz’ora, non aveva fatto che vagare per la stanza bofonchiando tra sé parole come _disastro_ e _tragedia._ Marinette era cresciuta, non aveva più quattordici anni, ma forse certe abitudini e modi di fare non se li sarebbe mai lasciati alle spalle.

«Ci ho già provato», ribatté quella, «e non mi risponde. Ora che ci penso, mi pare avesse un impegno importante; avrà spento il cellulare. No, questo è orribile!» E così dicendo, gettò a terra un vestito azzurrino, che si mischiò all’arcobaleno di colori e tessuti sparsi sul pavimento. Spazientita, gettò un’occhiata all’orologio e lesse l’ora con crescente rammarico. «E di questo passo arriverò pure in ritardo.»

«Marinette», iniziò cautamente Tikki, la voce delicata che parlava con tono quasi parentale, «ricordati chi sei.»

«Un disastro?»

Accennò un sorriso e scosse l’esile capo con infinita pazienza. «No», la smentì. «Sei Ladybug. Solo stamattina, tu e Chat Noir avete sventato un’ _akuma_ di Papillon, e fino a meno di un’ora fa hai badato a Manon senza uscire di testa. Sarà anche due anni più grande, ora, ma quella bambina rimane sempre un terremoto.» Marinette sorrise, conscia di non poter contestare quelle parole nemmeno volendo. Ma poi Tikki disse qualcosa che le riusciva difficile da credere. «Non farai nessuna brutta figura, stasera», asserì, infatti, il _kwami_ , senza tuttavia sortire l’effetto desiderato.

«È di Gabriel Agreste che stiamo parlando – quell’uomo è un perfezionista. Se ci sarà anche solo una cosa fuori posto…»

«Sbaglio, o in passato si è più volte complimentato con te per il tuo talento?»

Le guance le si colorarono di un rosso appena visibile. «Be’, sì», ammise, «ma…» Nessun _ma_ venne in suo aiuto, e la ragazza si limitò a sospirare rumorosamente. Si catturò il labbro inferiore tra i denti e lo mordicchiò lievemente, incerta. «Voglio solo che sia tutto perfetto, che niente vada storto. Adrien ci tiene tanto a far buona figura con suo padre, e io credo di tenerci ancora più di lui. Ti ricordi tutte le pressioni che ci ha fatto, quando ci siamo messi insieme? Per un po’ ho creduto che ci facesse addirittura rompere.» Ed era quasi successo, soggiunse una voce nella sua mente. Marinette scosse il capo, decisa a non pensare all’incredibile ostacolo che Gabriel Agreste aveva rappresentato – e rappresentava tuttora – nella sua relazione con Adrien.

Tikki comprendeva le ansie dell’amica. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per aiutarla, ma sapevano bene entrambe che, quanto a moda, non era la consigliera adatta cui rivolgersi. Se solo, pensò, ci fosse stato qualcuno in grado di…

«Perché non chiedi a Chloé?»

Marinette impallidì come un lenzuolo. Le scoccò un’occhiata quasi inorridita, come se Tikki avesse d’improvviso perso la memoria e non fosse a conoscenza dei loro trascorsi. Per un attimo pensò che stesse facendo della semplice ironia, ma nello sguardo del _kwami_ non si leggeva che serietà. «Mai», replicò. «Se lo facessi, Chloé mi riderebbe in faccia a vita. ‘Oh, Chloé, saresti così gentile da aiutarmi a scegliere un abito per la cena a casa del signor Agreste? Sì, esatto, la stessa cena a cui tu non sei nemmeno invitata, e sì, la stessa cena a cui andrò col mio _ragazzo_ , Adrien, relazione che tu hai più volte disapprovato’», disse in tono di scherno. «Figurarsi.»

«Chloé non è una ragazza così meschina come dà a credere», osservò Tikki, portando pazienza, «e tu questo lo sai bene, viste tutte le volte che le hai affidato un _miraculous_.»

«È diverso. Quando è Queen Bee, Chloé è molto più sopportabile. E poi lei stravede per Ladybug.»

«Se solo sapesse che ci sei tu sotto la maschera, radunerebbe tutta la merce di Ladybug che ha accumulato in questi ultimi anni e le darebbe fuoco.»

Così parlando, Plagg aveva abbandonato il suo posto a sedere sul ripiano della scrivania e galleggiava ora a mezz’aria, gli occhi verdi fissi sulla fetta di formaggio ben stagionato stretta tra le zampe. Vi affondò i denti aguzzi, senza dar peso allo sguardo disapprovatore che Tikki gli rivolse in quello stesso istante.

Marinette fu meno dura: sapeva che Plagg aveva ragione e non c’era modo di dargli torto. Lo osservò distrattamente mentre mangiucchiava una porzione del suo bottino e cercò di non ridere quando lui e Tikki cominciarono a battibeccare.

«Ricordami ancora perché sei qui, tu?» chiese Tikki, le zampe corte incrociate con evidente disappunto – per quanto, dal suo aspetto, potesse sembrare innocua, chiunque avrebbe capito che in quel momento non lo era affatto, meno che mai nei riguardi di Plagg.

«Adrien è stato costretto a sfilarsi il _miraculous_ per un servizio fotografico e ha preferito scaricarmi qui da voi per non correre rischi», spiegò, benché sapesse quanto lei che la sua era stata solo una domanda retorica. «Ricordate tutt’e due cos’è successa l’ultima volta, dico bene? Se però vuoi rifarlo, Marinette, quando vuoi. Il formaggio che mi procura Adrien è dei migliori, ma anche questo…» Senza aggiungere altro, ne trangugiò la parte rimasta e dichiarò la sua sazietà – che, visto il soggetto, non sarebbe durata più di un’ora.

«Grazie, Plagg, ma preferisco non ricorrere ai poteri dei _miraculous_ per questioni personali.»

«Quando vuoi tu, almeno.»

Marinette rammentò le visite serali in camera di Adrien, quando il desiderio di vederlo era stato più forte della ragione stessa, e arrossì. «Sono stata molto cauta», ci tenne a precisare. «E comunque non tiene testa alle decine di volte che Adrien si presenta qui senza preavviso.»

«Finché non vi vede nessuno, a me sta bene.»

Seguì un breve silenzio. Poi Marinette disse: «Forse non è un’idea tanto brutta.»

«Che cosa?» chiese Tikki, che intanto aveva preso a riordinare la stanza e sollecitato più volte Plagg a fare lo stesso, invano («Sono un _kwami_ , Tikki, non un cameriere»).

«Ricorrere ai poteri in caso di necessità. Immagino che Chloé, se non sapesse che sono io a chiederle il favore…»

Tikki non parve del tutto convinta, ma non la reputò neanche l’idea peggiore che la sua portatrice avesse mai avuto. Si domandò se non avesse dato un giudizio troppo affrettato solamente quando Plagg, inseritosi nella conversazione, si rivelò deliziato.

«Se ti presentassi a casa sua come Ladybug, Chloé srotolerebbe il tappeto rosso», commentò infatti il _kwami_ nero con palese divertimento.

Senza preoccuparsi di nascondere una lieve risata, Marinette si rivolse a Tikki, che tra le zampette stringeva ora una camicetta color rosa pallido. «Tu che ne dici, Tikki? E non ti preoccupare della stanza, ci penserò io più tardi.»

«Mi fa preoccupare che Plagg la reputi una buona idea», confessò, e Plagg, che lo colse come un complimento, le rivolse un’espressione quasi lusingata, «ma anch’io sono dello stesso parere.»

Il sorriso che la sua portatrice le rivolse dissipò l’ultima traccia di dubbio rimasta.

Meno di cinque minuti dopo, una figura scarlatta correva tra i tetti della capitale francese. Lungo il cammino, diverse furono le persone che la riconobbero e acclamarono il suo nome sotto un cielo che andava tingendosi di sfumature arancio e rosse. Il sole era ormai prossimo all’orizzonte, quando Ladybug raggiunse i pressi dell’albergo _Le Grand Paris_.

Si acquattò su un edificio che affacciava sulla finestra della camera di Chloé e sbirciò al suo interno. Stette a osservare, immobile e silenziosa, per cinque o sei minuti, senza scorgere il minimo movimento.

«Forse non c’è», suggerì a se stessa, una vaga nota di sollievo tradita dalla voce. Strada facendo, aveva avuto dei ripensamenti, e la sua mente si era arrovellata attorno agli scenari più improbabili.

Che cosa stava facendo? Lei e Chloé non erano amiche. Avendola conosciuta come Queen Bee, non le sarebbe dispiaciuto poterla definire tale, ma Chloé non sembrava essere dello stesso avviso. Non sapeva bene perché, era con lei, Marinette, che la ragazza tirava fuori il peggio di sé. Erano come due nemiche giurate, loro due, e poco importava che Marinette ne ignorasse i motivi. Sapeva che alcune delle colpe erano anche sue, eppure credeva che sarebbe riuscita a compiere il primo passo, se solo Chloé non avesse dimostrato tanto astio nei suoi confronti. Era sempre sul piede di guerra, anche prima che Marinette potesse aprire bocca – e lei, che pure rispondeva a tono, non credeva vi fosse modo di cambiare le cose.

«È stata una pessima idea», mormorò tra sé, sicura che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di sentirla. Girò sui tacchi e fece per tornare da dove era venuta, quando una voce giunse alle sue orecchie.

«No, eh», la redarguì quella. «Sei arrivata fin qui e ora vai fino in fondo.»

Era Plagg. A venti centimetri dal suo naso, il _kwami_ galleggiava nel vuoto e le rivolgeva due occhi vagamente annoiati.

«Plagg!» esclamò con voce di sorpresa. «Mi hai seguita?»

«Certo che sì. Mi sarei annoiato da morire, se fossi rimasto da te. Cosa ti aspettavi, che mi mettessi a pulire la stanza in attesa che tu e Tikki tornaste?»

Marinette allacciò un braccio al fianco opposto e con la mano libera prese a massaggiarsi una tempia. «No, certo che no», replicò, considerando subito che non sarebbe stato nel suo carattere. «Ma non mi aspettavo nemmeno che tu mi seguissi.» Era stata così assorta nei suoi pensieri che non se n’era accorta neanche per errore.

«Be’, ora sono qui», tagliò corto il _kwami_ , gettando un’occhiata al di là delle spalle di Ladybug e soffermandosi con lo sguardo sulla finestra chiusa, «e non vado da nessuna parte finché non entri.»

«Non so nemmeno se è in camera.»

«Non lo saprai mai, se non vai a dare un’occhiata.»

Ladybug lo osservò per alcuni, lunghi attimi, senza che quello distogliesse mai lo sguardo né desse il minimo accenno di tentennamento. «Oh, e va _bene_ », si arrese, una leggera punta di esasperazione tradita dalla voce.

In un unico balzo, superò il divario tra i due edifici e atterrò silenziosa nei pressi della finestra di Chloé. Catturò una boccata d’aria, gonfiando i polmoni, e racimolato tutto il coraggio che le era mancato prima picchiettò due volte contro il vetro. Passarono alcuni secondi e nessuno rispose. Si accinse a bussare una seconda volta, ma s’interruppe quando si rese conto che un’anta della finestra era lievemente socchiusa.

«Entra.»

«È violazione della privacy.»

«Non ti fai tanti problemi con Adrien.»

La maschera celò solo in parte il rossore comparso sulle sue guance. «Odio quando hai ragione», borbottò, e Plagg sorrise crogiolato. Ignorandolo, dischiuse l’anta ed entrò silenziosa. «Chloé?» chiamò a voce incerta una volta che fu dentro, senza ottenere risposta.

« _Fuori di qui_!»

Presa alla sprovvista da quell’urlo, Ladybug fu scossa da un sussulto. Si volse appena in tempo per vedere Chloé che tentava di atterrare Plagg con quello che dava la parvenza di essere uno specchio a mano. Il _kwami_ , scostatosi appena in tempo, esclamò: «Piano, Rapunzel! Volevi forse ammazzarmi?»

Prima che Chloé potesse ribattere, e intimorita da quello che poteva venirne fuori, Marinette decise di stroncare sul nascere qualsiasi diatriba domandando: «Disturbo?»

Ebbe appena finito di pronunciare quelle parole, che Chloé si era già voltata nella sua direzione. «Ladybug!» esclamò nel riconoscerla. Gaia in volto, gettò lo specchio sul sontuoso letto di camera sua e affondò ambe le mani nella chioma bionda, sistemandosi i capelli scompigliati e umidi. Aveva tutto l’aspetto di una che era da poco uscita dalla doccia, pensò Marinette. «Be’, che cosa ci fai qui?» la incalzò a parlare, per nulla infastidita della visita inattesa. Parve inasprirsi solo quando Plagg tornò nel suo campo visivo, e indicandolo con l’indice curvato all’insù aggiunse: «E perché quel _coso_ è con te?»

«Mi chiamo Plagg», la rimbeccò il _coso_ , stizzito, «e sai benissimo che sono un _kwami_ , dato che conosci già Pollen.»

Chloé allacciò le braccia al seno, osservando il suo colorito nero come l’inchiostro. «Sei il _kwami_ di Chat Noir?» dedusse.

«Esatto.»

«Oh, be’, ok.» Marinette la conosceva troppo bene per sorprendersi della sua reazione svogliata, come se avesse appena fatto la conoscenza di un comune essere umano e non del _kwami_ di uno dei due eroi più amati dell’intera Francia. «Puoi restare, se proprio ci tieni», proseguì Chloé, «ma non toccare nulla.» Tornò raggiante in volto, e aprendo le mani a mo’ di invito esclamò: «Tu, Ladybug, puoi rimanere quanto vuoi! Allora, cosa ti serve? Sei venuta a portarmi Pollen perché senza di me non ce la fate?»

«Ehm, no, mi spiace. In realtà, è una questione… privata, diciamo.»

Negli occhi azzurri di Chloé guizzò una scintilla d’interesse. «Riguardo cosa?»

«Moda.»

Si pentì di quelle parole prima ancora ch’ebbe finito di pronunciarle.

I lineamenti di Chloé mutarono in un’espressione di stupore e felicità. Mai Ladybug l’aveva vista tanto contenta. Pensò, tra sé, che avrebbe fatto di nuovo quella faccia solo se qualcuno le avesse detto che il suo alter ego, Marinette, era morta schiacciata sotto un treno.

«Ma è fantastico!» dichiarò Chloé con estrema enfasi. «Certo non mi sorprende che, tra tutti, tu abbia deciso di rivolgerti proprio a _me_ », commentò poi, dandosi arie di grande importanza.

Mentre, rivolta più a se stessa che alla sua ospite, ancora millantava tutto il suo buon gusto, Chloé la invitò a sedersi sul letto, e quella obbedì. Ladybug aggrottò le sopracciglia nel vederla dirigersi verso l’armadio con aria di trionfo, come stesse camminando lungo un tappeto rosso che una persona importante aveva srotolato appositamente per lei. Quando Chloé dischiuse le ante e quelle si aprirono in un colpo secco, l’altra sbiancò.

Innanzitutto, constatò, non era corretto parlare di armadio, perché quello era in realtà una stanza a sé stante grande quanto il bagno di casa sua. C’erano abiti da sera, magliette a maniche lunghe e corte, maglioni, dolcevita, pantaloni, gonne, cappotti, scarpe, sandali, stivali, tacchi, calze, guanti, sciarpe, borse, cappelli e persino manichini, ed era tutto così… _oro_.

«Potrei lavorare decisamente meglio se sapessi che faccia hai, ma dubito che tu voglia trasformarti di fronte a me», disse Chloé, girando sui tacchi solo per scoccarle un’occhiata eloquente.

«Sai che non posso farlo.»

«Sì, sì, lo so», ribatté in tono di delusione, come se si fosse sinceramente aspettata che Ladybug le rivelasse la sua identità. «È un peccato, però», continuò, passando svogliatamente in rassegna alcuni abiti. «Saremmo amiche per la pelle, io e te, se solo potessimo conoscerci meglio.»

«Non ne hai idea, guarda», commentò Plagg, sardonico, e in cambio ricevette un’occhiata di ammonimento da parte di Ladybug. Per loro fortuna, Chloé non sembrò neppure sentirlo – un po’ perché di lui non le interessava granché, un po’ perché si era già addentrata nella sua cabina armadio.

«Chi è il fortunato, Ladybug?» domandò, modulando il tono di voce affinché l’altra potesse udirla.

«Oh, penso che tu lo conosca.»

Seconda occhiata di ammonimento.

«Mmh?»

«Un vecchio amico, ho detto», mentì Ladybug a voce alta, scoccando una terza occhiata a Plagg in un tacito rimprovero a non dire altro. «Non lo puoi conoscere.»

I due non poterono vederla, ma Chloé sorrise tra sé. «Che tipo di appuntamento è?» proseguì, decisa a lasciar cadere la questione. «Galante, _casual_ …?»

Esitò. Non poteva rivelarle che si trattava di una cena intima con il padre del suo ragazzo, o Chloé non ci avrebbe messo molto a collegare i tasselli. Escogitò la bugia più credibile che le venne in mente, e soppesate le parole giuste rispose: «È una cena romantica, noi due soli. Il posto sarà piuttosto elegante.»

«Afferrato», ribatté semplicemente Chloé, e poco dopo riemerse da quella palude di vestiti ghermendo tra le mani un abito da sera e un paio di calzature eleganti. Si avvicinò, sistemò l’abito davanti a sé a due passi da Ladybug e disse: «Questo si abbina alla tua carnagione e ai tuoi occhi. Non ti conosco bene quanto vorrei, ma mi sembra il tuo stile.»

Gli occhi esperti di Ladybug ne studiarono il colore e le rifiniture: era un abito certamente elegante, ma di un’eleganza che cedeva allo sfarzo in favore della raffinatezza. Aveva temuto, dati il carattere e lo stile di Chloé, che le avrebbe proposto qualcosa di eccessivamente pomposo, e fu dunque contenta di potersi sincerare del contrario. Quindi, in un commento breve ma nel contempo sincero, disse: «È stupendo.»

«Non avevo dubbi!» esclamò Chloé, battendo i palmi delle mani in uno schiocco celere e carico d’orgoglio.

Marinette, che intanto aveva accolto l’abito tra le sue mani per osservarlo meglio, sorrise prim’ancora di rendersene conto. Chloé non era mai stata tanto amichevole con lei, né era mai successo che loro due riuscissero a trascorrere insieme momenti di pura serenità senza che una sbraitasse contro l’altra. Era ormai abituata a pensare a Chloé come a una persona detestabile, così profondamente diversa da lei, che la semplice idea di essere in realtà simili la destabilizzava. Si rese conto solo ora che Tikki aveva avuto ragione, prima – e non c’era nemmeno da stupirsene, data la sconfinata saggezza del _kwami._

«Queste», la ridestò Chloé, dondolando a pochi centimetri dal suo naso un oggetto a lei ancora indefinito, «sono le tue scarpe.»

Ladybug le osservò e per poco non svenne. «Quei _trampoli_?»

«È solo un tacco dodici.»

« _Sì_ », fece Marinette, cercando dentro di sé il modo più cauto per porre la questione, «ma io non so camminarci, su quelli.»

«Salti qua e là come una molla e non sai camminare su un tacco dodici?»

Decise di non controbattere che non tutte erano come lei, perché l’ultimo suo desiderio era che la loro conversazione degenerasse in un litigio – sebbene dubitasse che Chloé si sarebbe arrabbiata per così poco, finché non avesse saputo che sotto la maschera c’era Marinette. «Non hai qualcosa di più basso?»

«Undici?»

Non replicò, e in quel momento comprese che avrebbe dovuto portare infinita pazienza.

Ci vollero venti minuti affinché le due riuscissero a raggiungere un compromesso, non senza che entrambe rischiassero di perdere le staffe nove o dieci volte («Tacco _cinque_? Ma sei pazza!», o «Io su quei cosi cado anche da ferma!», seguito da «Ma se ti ho vista un’infinità di volte buttarti giù a capofitto dalla torre Eiffel e uscirne incolume!»). Marinette si trovava ora nel bagno personale di Chloé, ritornata, per breve tempo, alle sue sembianze civili affinché potesse indossare l’abito e giudicare con i suoi stessi occhi.

«Ladyb… Oh, ma la pianti! No, che non ho del formaggio! Vattelo a prendere tu, se proprio lo vuoi tanto: non sono mica la tua domestica! Dicevo, Ladybug… come ti sembra?»

Marinette e Tikki si scambiarono un’occhiata divertita: erano dieci minuti buoni che Plagg si lamentava con Chloé, ed erano dieci minuti buoni che Chloé si lamentava con Plagg. Mentre soffocava una risata, la ragazza tirò su la cerniera dell’abito e poté finalmente specchiarsi. Osservò il suo riflesso con genuino stupore, piroettò due volte sul posto – rischiando così una rovinosa caduta su quel _maledetto_ tacco sette –, e infine decretò con voce soffice: «È bellissimo.»

«Tutto merito mio, modestamente», la sentì rispondere dall’altro capo della porta mentre annuiva tra sé con aria compiaciuta, benché Marinette non potesse vederla.

Torse il busto, osservò una seconda volta il modo in cui il vestito le ricadeva lungo la schiena e sorrise al suo riflesso nello specchio. «Non pensavo che l’avrei mai detto, ma Chloé ci sa proprio fare, quando vuole», bisbigliò piano, affinché solo Tikki potesse udire le sue parole.

Il _kwami_ annuì. «Non dovresti dirlo a me, però…» puntualizzò, e non vi fu bisogno di terminare la frase perché Marinette colse l’antifona.

Sospirò, e alzando la voce disse: «Grazie, Chloé. Sei stata magnifica.» Tikki le sorrise con orgoglio, e Marinette dovette ammettere a se stessa che liberare quelle parole le era costato molto meno di quanto non si fosse aspettata. Fu quasi come ringraziare Alya, o un’altra delle sue più care amiche.

D’improvviso, si ricordò della cena che l’attendeva. Agguantò il cellulare che aveva poggiato su un mobile e premette il tasto d’accensione; il _display_ s’illuminò e lei vi lesse l’ora. «Ti ringrazio di tutto, Chloé, ma ora devo proprio andare. Anche tu, Plagg. Plagg? Sei ancora lì?»

«Penso sia da qualche parte nelle cucine dell’albergo», la informò Chloé con voce annoiata, suggerendo per l’ennesima volta che delle sorti di Plagg non gliene poteva importare di meno.

Marinette sbuffò. «Gli dici di raggiungermi, non appena torna? Lui sa dove.» Chloé acconsentì, e lei ebbe l’impressione che l’avesse fatto solo perché era stata Ladybug in persona a chiederglielo.

Ringraziando Chloé un’ultima volta, chiamò a sé i poteri di Tikki, sicura che la trasformazione avrebbe mantenuto immacolato l’abito, e agguantati i suoi precedenti vestiti si dispose a uscire. «Ah», disse d’un tratto, fermandosi con un piede sul battente della finestra del bagno quando si ricordò di una cosa, «l’abito te lo restituisco domani stesso, Chloé.»

«Oh, non serve mica: ne ho così tanti che tra una settimana mi sarò già dimenticata di averlo mai comprato», replicò quella. «Chat Noir può anche strappartelo di dosso, per quanto mi interessa.»

Come se qualcosa l’avesse colpita alla nuca tanto da intontirla, Ladybug non colse subito il significato delle sue parole. Ribatté con un «Va bene» tranquillo, e uscì. Fu solo quando, con un balzo, si stava apprestando a raggiungere l’edificio più vicino, che l’ultima affermazione di Chloé risuonò vivida nella sua mente e la investì come un treno in corsa. Le guance si tinsero dello stesso colore del vestito, e per poco non cadde all’indietro.


	2. Non era un appuntamento!

Con lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso, i suoi occhi studiavano l’ambiente circostante nel tentativo di elaborare un piano d’azione. Non era mai stato suo compito farlo, ma in attesa che Ladybug si facesse viva, chi altri meglio di lei?

Udì, all’improvviso, il rumore di una figura atterrare alle sue spalle, e sospirò sollevata. «Oh, finalmente», esordì, ammutolendosi all’istante quando, voltatasi, non riconobbe la solita ragazza in rosso alla quale ormai era abituata. Vide, invece, la figura di un ragazzo dalla muscolatura asciutta e più alto di lei, i capelli verde acqua dello stesso colore del costume che ne mascherava l’identità.

«Queen Bee, giusto?» disse quello, calmo e affabile. «Sono Viperion, come già saprai. Mi manda Chat Noir. Lui e Ladybug sono impegnati altrove. Qui, per il momento, dovremo vedercela noi due.»

«Tre», soggiunse un’altra voce. Entrambi gli eroi si voltarono, seguendone la fonte finché una terza figura mascherata non si palesò ai loro occhi. Anche il suo costume era rosso e nero, ma quella non era certamente Ladybug.

Alla sua vista, Queen Bee arricciò le labbra, ma si costrinse a tacere. Viperion si limitò a osservarla con espressione neutra, un solo nome che riecheggiava nella sua mente: Ryuko. Era un’eroina che era giunta in aiuto di Ladybug e Chat Noir non troppe volte, come aveva fatto lui, ma questo non aveva impedito ai telegiornali di parlarne per giorni. Luka, prima d’ora, aveva combattuto al fianco di diversi eroi, ma mai di Ryuko o Queen Bee.

Ryuko guardò Viperion con lo stesso interesse, poi i suoi occhi saettarono su Queen Bee, di cui, suo malgrado, conosceva l’identità. Non la sopportava. Aveva imparato, col tempo, ad apprezzare sempre di più Marinette e gli altri amici di Adrien, ma non Chloé. Era viziata, egocentrica ed estremamente superficiale. Non capiva perché Ladybug, tra tanti, avesse affidato un _miraculous_ proprio a lei.

Nessuno dei tre sapeva che Ladybug, nel radunarli assieme, aveva pregato ardentemente che la situazione non degenerasse. Un’alleanza tra Kagami e Chloé era un’utopia, ma sperava che, nascoste da una maschera e impegnate nei propri doveri, riuscissero a raggiungere un compromesso. Forse, si era detta, avrebbe potuto rivelarsi un trio tanto letale quanto vincente.

«Dunque», esordì Viperion, mani sui fianchi, «qual è il problema? Chat Noir non ha fatto in tempo a spiegarmi la situazione», disse, ricordandosi dell’eroe che aveva bussato alla finestra di camera sua e si era trattenuto appena il tempo necessario a snocciolare qualche parola.

«C’è stata una rapina al _Crédit du Nord_ », spiegò Queen Bee, «ma non so i dettagli.»

«La banca?»

«Sì, quella», soggiunse Ryuko. «Hanno trafugato tanto denaro e ora stanno scappando con cinque furgoni. Carapace e Rena Rouge si stanno occupando di inseguirne due. Ladybug e Chat Noir sono impegnati con un _akumizzato:_ a quanto pare, Papillon ha pensato bene di approfittare della situazione per coglierli di sorpresa.»

«Quel tipo ha proprio bisogno di un hobby», commentò Queen Bee, e Kagami si ritrovò a trattenere un sorriso divertito.

«Forse», convenne. «Comunque, io e Ladybug abbiamo fatto un tratto di strada assieme dopo che mi ha dato il _miraculous_ e mi ha spiegato alcune cose. Mentre gli altri sono impegnati altrove, noi tre dovremo pensare ai furgoni rimasti. Sono tre in tutto e dovrebbero passare di qui a momenti.»

Ebbe appena finito di pronunciare quelle parole, che Queen Bee gridò: «Eccoli! Sono loro!»

Viperion e Ryuko si sporsero oltre il ciglio dell’edificio e adocchiarono tre furgoni bianchi serpeggiare nel traffico cittadino a una velocità non consentita dalla legge. Senza nemmeno il bisogno di convenire sul da farsi, i tre eroi si lasciarono cadere nel vuoto e si piombarono all’inseguimento.

Il vento sferzava i loro volti mentre correvano e balzavano abilmente tra i tetti. Per sovrastare il rumore, Ryuko urlò: «Dobbiamo fermarli, prima che qualche innocente ci vada di mezzo!»

Annuendo, Viperion gettò uno sguardo attorno a sé: con il traffico gremito di automobili, pensò, sarebbe stato molto difficile – se non impossibile – assicurarsi l’incolumità di tutti i civili. A meno che…

«Ragazze, ho un’idea!» esclamò, e senza dare alle due la possibilità di parlare ricorse ai suoi poteri. Il tempo mutò, e i tre eroi si trovarono nuovamente sulla cima dell’edificio in cui si erano riuniti.

«C’è stata una rapina…»

«… al _Crédit du Nord_ », tagliò corto Viperion, riconoscendo la familiarità di quelle parole. «Sì, lo so.» Entrambe lo guardarono con leggero stupore, e lui si affrettò a dire: «Il mio potere mi permette di andare indietro nel tempo, anche se di appena cinque minuti. Seguitemi, vi spiego strada facendo.»

Mentre si lanciavano nel vuoto, Viperion illustrò loro la situazione: di lì a pochissimo, tre furgoni avrebbero imboccato a grande velocità la strada principale, e a quel punto alcuni dei civili avrebbero rischiato di ferirsi – o peggio, perdere la vita – in un incidente, se i conducenti avessero tentato un gesto folle una volta messi alle strette. «Se invece li prendiamo mentre sono ancora in una strada poco trafficata…» proseguì, ma le parole gli morirono in gola quando Ryuko urlò di aver appena avvistato i bersagli.

La strada principale era poco distante; a quella velocità, i tre furgoni sarebbero riusciti a raggiungerla prima del loro intervento. Avevano, dalla loro, il potere di Viperion, ma se vi avesse fatto ricorso una seconda volta, avrebbe dovuto nuovamente spiegare a lei e Queen Bee la situazione. Kagami decise che non c’era tempo da perdere.

«Gli blocco la via!» esclamò, e prim’ancora che gli altri due potessero anche solo pensare qualcosa, aveva già chiamato a sé il potere dell’aria. L’istante dopo, una folata di vento che sembrava essersi originata dal nulla discese dal cielo e investì i tre furgoni. Il primo, in testa al piccolo convoglio, capitombolò all’indietro e urtò il secondo. Ora erano entrambi fermi, ma Kagami sapeva che avrebbero fatto di tutto per rimettersi alla guida il più in fretta possibile.

Il conducente del terzo furgone andò nel panico, domandandosi cosa fosse appena successo: era stata, per quanto forte, una semplice folata di vento, oppure…?

Le sue paure tramutarono in realtà non appena avvistò una figura verde acqua atterrare poco distante da lui. Assottigliò gli occhi per scrutare con maggiore attenzione, lo riconobbe come uno degli eroi aggiuntosi alle schiere di Ladybug e Chat Noir, e fu allora che decise che la sorte che sarebbe toccata ai suoi compari non era più di suo interesse. Ingranò la retromarcia e sterzò per riassestare il veicolo, assaporando già il sapore della libertà… ma si bloccò. Di colpo, avvertì il corpo farsi pesante come un macigno e gli arti intorpidirsi. Le mani erano ferme sul volante, le braccia inermi, e le gambe sembravano diventate cemento. Non riusciva più a muoversi.

Fuori, Queen Bee osservava soddisfatta il proprio operato. Scese dal tettuccio del furgone e atterrò con eleganza sulla superficie dura della strada, alzando il capo giusto in tempo per vedere Ryuko occuparsi di uno dei restanti malviventi. Lo costrinse a scendere dalla vettura con uno strattone e lo invitò a sedersi al fianco del secondo complice, abbandonatosi a terra con aria mesta.

«Non vi conviene tentare nessun gesto disperato», li ammonì con voce perentoria. Si nascondeva, sotto la maschera, una bravissima schermitrice, e benché questo non lo sapesse nessuno, Kagami non avrebbe esitato a ricorrere alle proprie capacità fisiche in caso di necessità. Con i poteri di Longg, poi, quei due non sarebbero riusciti a fare più di cinque passi, prima che li riacciuffasse.

Sopraggiunse Queen Bee. Ryuko si voltò a guardarla e, mani sulle anche, la squadrò da capo a piedi con occhi inquisitori. Poi, messi da parte il suo incredibile orgoglio e l’antipatia che provava per quella ragazza, riuscì a dire: «Bel lavoro.»

Queen Bee udì una certa riluttanza nella sua voce, ma, ignara dell’identità di Ryuko, non poté dire a cosa fosse dovuta. Sapeva solo che, chiunque fosse, quella ragazza non le andava particolarmente a genio, ma si guardò bene dal dirlo a voce alta. Ripensò a Pollen, alle parole che le avrebbe detto se fosse stata lì in quel momento, e si arrese a commentare: «Anche tu.» Ryuko annuì soddisfatta. «Dov’è Viperion?» domandò poi Chloé, gettando lo sguardo in più direzioni senza che riuscisse a scorgerlo.

«Sì è nascosto da qualche parte per poter fare una soffiata anonima alla polizia mentre aspetta che il suo _kwami_ mangi qualcosa. Dovrebbe essere di ritorno a breve… oh, eccolo.»

Queen Bee si voltò ed entrambe stettero a guardare mentre Viperion le raggiungeva.

«Tutto risolto», esordì il ragazzo non appena fu loro vicino. «Ho informato la polizia e mi ha detto che gli agenti saranno qui il prima possibile. Siamo stati proprio bravi, eh?» E così parlando, si aprì in un sorriso largo e gioioso. Allungò un pugno, aspettandosi che le due ragazze ricambiassero il gesto, ma non successe nulla. Senza perdersi d’animo, Luka occhieggiò in direzioni di entrambe con le labbra ancora sorridenti, mentre l’indice della mano opposta indicava il suo pugno chiuso. «Guardate che posso restare qui tutta la sera, se serve.»

Ryuko e Queen Bee si scambiarono un’occhiata diffidente. «Solo se lo fa anche lei.»

Silenzio.

«Oh, e va bene!» sbuffò Queen Bee dopo qualche istante, scoccando a Ryuko un’occhiata vagamente seccata mentre avvicinava il pugno a quello di Viperion. Soddisfatta, Ryuko la imitò subito dopo, e insieme i tre eroi gioirono della vittoria.

La polizia sopraggiunse dopo pochi minuti. Chloé si dileguò dalla scena il tempo necessario a far rifocillare Pollen, mentre un agente informava gli altri due che i furgoni pedinati da Rena Rouge e Carapace erano stati fermati e i loro conducenti arrestati poco prima della soffiata anonima di Viperion. Ladybug e Chat Noir, invece, erano ancora alle prese con Papillon. Non appena lo avevano saputo, Queen Bee, Ryuko e Viperion avevano lasciato che la polizia si occupasse del resto e si erano affrettati a raggiungere il luogo dello scontro.

Si trovavano a metà strada, quando intravidero sfrecciare, poco distante da loro, due sagome inequivocabili. Quelli li notarono subito dopo, perché Rena Rouge fece segno a Carapace di guardare nella loro direzione e insieme i due sostarono sul punto più alto di un edificio lì vicino. Queen Bee, Ryuko e Viperion li raggiunsero.

«Ladybug e Chat Noir hanno fatto le cose in grande, vedo», commentò Rena Rouge con un sorriso, mentre i suoi occhi correvano veloci sulle tre figure che aveva di fronte. Conosceva Queen Bee, avevano già combattuto fianco a fianco, in passato. Viperion e Ryuko, invece, li aveva visti solo ai telegiornali. Di Viperion, una volta, era anche riuscita a scattare una foto niente male, e ancora oggi ne andava fiera. Decise in quel momento che, non potendosi esporre come la creatrice del _Ladyblog_ , avrebbe tentato di approfittare della sua presenza in incognito per carpire qualche informazione sul loro conto.

«Stavate andando a dargli una mano?» domandò Ryuko, e Rena Rouge e Carapace annuirono.

«Abbiamo avuto la stessa pensata, allora», disse Viperion. «Se ci sbrighiamo, faremo ancora in tempo.»

«Non credo ce ne sia più bisogno.»

Al commento di Queen Bee, gli altri quattro si voltarono, e la ragazza indicò un punto oltre la sua spalla. Osservarono tutti con attenzione e scorsero, in lontananza, due macchie appena visibili, una rossa e l’altra nera. Divennero pian piano più nitide e distinte, finché non fu impossibile non riconoscerne i volti. Sembrava che Chat Noir avesse appena detto qualcosa di estremamente divertente e seccante, perché se la stava ridendo di gusto, e nonostante Ladybug stesse scuotendo la testa, il sorriso che si scorgeva sulle sue labbra tradiva le sue vere emozioni.

«Ehi, voi due!» esclamò Rena Rouge, e Ladybug e Chat Noir si accorsero della presenza degli altri eroi solo in quel momento.

Il duo li raggiunse. Riposta la sua arma, Chat Noir li guardò con espressione allegra e vagamente soddisfatta. «Stavamo giusto venendo ad accertarci che fosse tutto sotto controllo», disse.

«Volevamo fare la stessa cosa», spiegò Carapace, «ma non ce n’è più bisogno.»

«Avete risolto, con i rapinatori?» domandò Ladybug, affiancando il collega in nero.

Rena Rouge raccontò di come lei e Carapace avessero frenato la fuga di due dei cinque furgoni, e non appena ebbe finito, Ryuko fece la stessa cosa. Ascoltate entrambe le versioni, Ladybug annuì soddisfatta e si complimentò con tutti loro per l’ottimo lavoro svolto.

Mentre Carapace e Ryuko si perdevano in una discussione e Queen Bee soggiungeva con un commento alla Chloé Bourgeois sui passamontagna fuori moda e _assolutamente ridicoli_ dei malviventi, Ladybug si avvicinò quieta a Chat Noir, si puntellò sulle punte dei piedi e in un orecchio gli sussurrò: «Ci credi che è andato tutto bene, tra quelle due?» Quando, circa un’ora prima, gli aveva affidato il _miraculous_ dell’Ape e gli aveva rivelato la sua intenzione di radunare assieme Ryuko e Queen Bee – _Kagami e Chloé_ –, lui aveva pensato fosse uno scherzo. La stessa Marinette, del resto, aveva dubitato di quel suo piano.

Adrien soffocò una risata e la guardò con espressione divertita. «Ero pronto a giurare che si sarebbero tirate i capelli. Non è che possiamo lasciarle così più spesso? Magari riesco a farle andare d’accordo.» Marinette gli diede una gomitata affettuosa sul fianco e lui, questa volta, rise a voce più alta. Gli altri lo sentirono.

«Volete che vi lasciamo soli?» suggerì Rena Rouge, un’espressione divertita e alludente dipintasi sul suo volto che faceva ben intendere i suoi pensieri.

Ladybug era già pronta a ribattere che lei e Chat Noir non erano una coppia – era, sì, una menzogna, ma lei e Adrien avevano convenuto di comune accordo che era meglio che le cose rimanessero così. Marinette adorava Alya, ma la sua amica aveva la bocca larga, e se avesse scoperto che Ladybug e Chat Noir erano una coppia, sarebbe successo l’inevitabile. Non potevano permettersi che Papillon sfruttasse la cosa a loro vantaggio, e dunque avrebbero continuato a negare finché avessero potuto, lasciando i cittadini liberi di spettegolare e fantasticare quanto volevano. Sul campo, non erano altro che Ladybug e Chat Noir, un duo di eroi che correva in aiuto di Parigi nel momento del bisogno; il romanticismo potevano lasciarlo alle loro controparti civili, di cui nessuno sospettava la duplice identità.

Ladybug era già pronta a ribadire tutto questo a voce, ma fu interrotta.

«Giusto!» aveva appena esclamato Queen Bee, ricordatasi improvvisamente di una cosa che riteneva di vitale importanza. «Com’è andato l’appuntamento galante, Ladybug?» domandò, correndo con lo sguardo da lei a Chat Noir.

Marinette sentì il sangue raggelarsi nelle vene. Mentre cercava di formulare una risposta coerente, Adrien le rivolse un’espressione interrogativa, e nell’occhiata di panico che lei gli lanciò in risposta si leggeva una lieve nota di: _Ti posso spiegare._

Ma no, non poteva. Non poté, infatti, dire nulla di tutto quello che le vorticava nella mente, perché fu subito panico.

«Aspetta, _aspetta»,_ scandì piano Rena Rouge, gesticolando energicamente con le mani, « _quale_ appuntamento?»

Istintivamente, Queen Bee si voltò in direzione di Ladybug, e nei suoi occhi lesse qualcosa che le fece capire che _non_ avrebbe dovuto dirlo. Masticò qualcosa di indefinito nel tentativo di riparare all’errore, ma le parole non vennero in suo aiuto.

«Era una cena galante, più che un appuntamento – e, prima che vi facciate strane idee, non eravamo nemmeno soli.»

«Chat Noir!»

«Dai, ormai l’hanno capito!»

« _Lo sapevo!»_ esclamò Rena Rouge con tono sognante, unendo le mani con enfasi. «Visto? _Te l’avevo detto_ », aggiunse rivolta a Carapace, e Nino seppe in quel momento che non si sarebbe _mai_ stancata di rinfacciarlo ad anima viva. «Quando scoprirò chi siete, Ladybug», proseguì Alya, come se ignorasse la regola non scritta che lo proibiva, «dovremo _assolutamente_ organizzare un appuntamento a quattro.»

 _Ne abbiamo già avuto più di uno, Alya,_ pensò Marinette tra sé.

«Però, scusa», continuò Rena Rouge, senza mai darle il tempo di replicare alcunché, «perché Queen Bee lo sapeva e io no?»

«Be’, era _ovvio_ che sarei stata la prima a cui Ladybug avrebbe aperto il suo cuore: siamo migliore amiche, io e lei!»

Ladybug aggrottò le sopracciglia scure con evidente scetticismo. Stette ad ascoltare per un po’ Queen Bee e Rena Rouge che si contendevano la sua amicizia, mentre Viperion, Carapace e Ryuko assistevano come spaesati, senza intervenire, insicuri se ridere o astenersi per solidarietà.

Chat Noir si fece vicino e mormorò all’orecchio di Marinette: «Uhm… dovremmo fare qualcosa? No, perché io tornerei _molto_ volentieri a dove siamo stati interrotti prima che Papillon attaccasse», aggiunse con tono alludente.

Lei nascose la faccia in una mano, mormorando: «È un disastro.»

«Non è poi così male», tentò di sdrammatizzare lui, ma la voce tradiva la poca fiducia che aveva nelle sue stesse parole.

Dopo un po’, Ladybug riprese in mano la situazione. Tossicchiò due volte per schiarirsi la voce ed esordì: «Ok, ok, calmatevi. Queen Bee, sbaglio o prima, quando sono passata da te, ti ho detto che io Chat Noir _non_ stiamo assieme?» Era quasi caduta dalla finestra, ma era riuscita a tornare sana e salva in camera di Chloé per chiarire la questione. Era sicura, dopo un sermone durato quindi o forse venti minuti, che Chloé si fosse convinta delle sue parole – e Plagg, che era rimasto tutto il tempo nelle cucine dell’albergo, era fortunatamente soggiunto dopo, quando non c’era più il tempo per avanzare commenti sconvenienti. Quando poi se n’erano andati, Marinette era sicura che Chloé non avrebbe più sospettato nulla.

Evidentemente, si era sbagliata.

«Sono bionda, non stupida», ribatté difatti Queen Bee, lisciandosi la coda di cavallo in maniera un po’ distratta. «Se proprio vuoi saperlo, penso che avresti potuto trovare un partito migliore», ci tenne a precisare, e Adrien, che la conosceva troppo bene per sentirsi offeso dalle sue parole, dovette anzi trattenere una risata, «ma è innegabile che tra voi ci sia qualcosa.»

«Ma se siamo stati bravissimi a nasconderlo», intervenne Chat Noir, sicuro che negli sguardi degli altri eroi avrebbe trovato conferma alle sue parole. Ma quando fece correre gli occhi sui loro volti, si rese conto che lo osservavano con un certo scetticismo. Guardò Marinette, e si accorse in quel momento che anche lei, come lui, pensava che fossero stati insospettabili.

«Be’, _veramente_ …»

Qualsiasi allusione volesse avanzare Rena Rouge, quella non vide mai la luce, perché Ladybug la interruppe dicendo: «Va bene, va bene. Sì, stiamo insieme, e _no_ , i dettagli non li vogliamo condividere con nessuno.»

Rena Rouge parve un po’ delusa, ma Carapace, di fianco a lei, sapeva che non si sarebbe arresa tanto facilmente. Ripensò a tutte le occasioni in cui Alya avrebbe ripetuto «Te l’avevo detto, Nino! Lo _sapevo_ che c’era qualcosa, tra quei due, non poteva essere altrimenti!» e si sentì male per se stesso.

«Nessun vestito verrà strappato, stasera!» udì Ladybug controbattere con tono esasperato e le guance arrossate, ma non seppe bene dire il motivo perché aveva perso l’ultimo stralcio di conversazione. Gli sembrò, però, che si stesse rivolgendo a Queen Bee.

Dopo dieci o quindici minuti di puro imbarazzo per i due eroi, il gruppo si sciolse. Come quando li avevano consegnati, Ladybug ritirò i _miraculous_ di Ryuko, Rena Rouge e Carapace, mentre Chat Noir si occupò di Queen Bee e Viperion.

«Rimettiamo i _miraculous_ al loro posto, poi torniamo subito alla cena», disse Chat Noir una volta che furono soli e già sulla strada del ritorno. «Mio padre era in bagno, quando siamo sgattaiolati via, ma se nota che siamo entrambi assenti chissà cosa potrebbe pensare. Comunque, mi spieghi che cosa c’entra Chloé col vestito?»

«Lunga storia. Più tardi ti raccontiamo tutto, io e Plagg.»

«Non vedo l’ora», disse ridendo. Ma, per quanto fosse interessato alla storia, che era sicuro si sarebbe rivelata spassosa, i suoi pensieri vertevano altrove. «A proposito di dove ci siamo fermati prima…» aggiunse in tono alludente.

Lei sospirò. «Ti ho già detto di sì», rispose. «Quando torniamo, puoi mangiare tutti i dolci che vuoi. Papà li ha cucinati apposta.» 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voglio iniziare queste note premettendo che la comparsa di Ryuko, Viperion, Carapace, Rena Rouge e la stessa Chloé nei panni di Queen Bee non era prevista. La mia intenzione era quella di scrivere una one-shot che terminasse con Ladybug che lascia camera di Chloé, ma il finale mi ha divertita più del previsto e mi ha dato uno spunto interessante. Ladybug e Chat Noir, cioè, che vengono canzonati dagli altri cinque eroi. Non ho saputo resistere.  
> Ora, mi rendo conto che due punti della storia cozzano con gli avvenimenti del finale di stagione, e trovo sia il caso di spiegarne i motivi. Semplicemente, si tratta di una storia vecchia di mesi che ho ritrovato in una cartella assieme ad altre bozze incomplete. Mi pare fosse agosto, o comunque estate, e allora non potevo sapere come si sarebbero evoluti gli eventi. Prendere in considerazione tali cambiamenti, vale a dire le azioni di Chloé e la conseguente scoperta delle identità di tutti gli altri eroi, avrebbe tuttavia significato dover cestinare buona parte della storia, se non proprio tutta. Prendetela per quello che è, una semplice _future fic_ in cui Chloé dà prova di non essere una persona completamente marcia.  
> Il finale di stagione ha smentito questa cosa? Be’, sì. Però – ed ecco che torno a sfruttare le note per i miei _rant_ personali – solo perché Chloé si è mostrata per quello che era una volta, ciò non vuol dire che sarà _sempre_ così. Anzi, in verità, trovo che il suo percorso sia coerente: non si cambia dall’oggi al domani, ci vuole tempo. Benché nessuno possa dire per certo che un _redemption arc_ ci sarà, una buona parte del suo percorso, ossia due intere stagioni, è ancora da vedere. Ora come ora, credo sia più un’incognita.  
> Se vi va, fatemi sapere come la pensate voi, se siete d’accordo o meno. Io, intanto, vi ringrazio di aver letto fin qui e vi saluto!


End file.
